


Pillowtalk

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Victor at a nightclub and things get heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

The club was crowded and you tried not to be annoyed at the people pushing against you on the dancefloor. The cramped space made the whole place hot and you felt the sweat sculpt your hair onto your forehead. Right now you were glad you only had a t-shirt and jeans on despite the cold weather outside. You and your friend had been here for about an hour now and he had already found a guy he was flirting heavy with. He usually got lucky pretty fast, he was an attractive guy after all and most of the times you went out, he followed some guy home. Not you though, you were quite hesitant to follow someone home, especially someone you just met. It wasn’t that long ago you came out, so this was still quite new to you.

As your friend started to dance more intimately with the guy, you started to feel like the third wheel. You were thinking about getting off the dancefloor and go to the bar, but before you had the chance to, you felt like you were being watched. Looking around the place it was really hard to see anything but soon your eyes stooped at a guy standing at the bar, looking directly at you. The way he stared at you hit you right in the gut and sent waves of heat though your body down to your cock. The man looked like a predator ready to attack his prey and you quickly looked away, embarrassed that one look from a stranger could affect your body like that. 

The feeling off his eyes on you didn`t go away, so you couldn`t help yourself as your eyes darted back to take a quick glance at the man. His head was completely bald and from what you could see in this darkness he didn’t have any eyebrows either. And it suited him, the complete lack off hair made him look like a perfectly shaped sculpture. He had no flaws attached to his black suited body. You hoped he didn`t notice you looking back at him. But when a smirk appeared on his lips, you knew instantly that he did and with a blush you turned around.

Victor spotted you almost immediately on the dancefloor. It was hard not to as you awkwardly dance next to your (what Victor assumed was your friend) and the guy he danced with. Victor’s eyes lingered over your body and admired your slender yet muscular feature. Your hair was messy from the way you drew your hands through it in an attempt to take the sweat away. Victor thought it made you look sexy and adorable. He could tell by your body language that this was new to you, that you didn’t have much experience and it exited him even more. He saw you look at him and then quickly look away. Victor waited for your next movement and when you glanced back at him and blushed, he smirked. He had you now, right where he wanted.

It only took a moment before you felt someone close behind you and a warm breath against your ear and you shuddered. 

“You are beautiful, you know that?” A smooth voice whispered in your ear. You closed your eyes and gulped hard. No one had ever called you beautiful before. You knew it was him, you didn’t need to turn around to instantly know that this voice belonged to him. Slowly he stroked his fingers on your biceps and your breath hitched as you felt his hips push gently against your ass. The sweet smell off his cologne sneaked inside your nose and clouded your thoughts. He leaned in against your neck and inhaled deeply, his nose gently brushed against your skin and sent shivers down your spine.

“Mmm, you smell good.”

You closed your eyes again. Oh God, what did this man do to you?

“Turn around,” he said softly yet firmly and you felt yourself comply, not being able to do otherwise. You stared into his chest as he stood much taller than you and you couldn’t manage yourself to look at him. 

“Look at me,” he said at tilted your head up with his finger. When your eyes met it felt like staring into a black hole. His dark almost black eyes bored into your eyes and in to your mind and you quivered.

“What’s your name? “

You had to concentrate very hard to form the words on your lips.

“____”

“I’m Victor,” he replied. He kept looking into your eyes the entire time and you were hypnotized, you couldn’t look away. Victor put his hands on your hips and slowly started moving back and forth. Automatically yours moved along with his and you felt your hands moving by them self as they landed on his hips. Victor grinned and leaned down to softly bite on your earlobe, grinded his hips into you and you could feel his rigid length press against your own. A moan escaped your lips and Victor whispered into your ear.

“My place.”

It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a command and you only nodded, not knowing what came over you. There was something about this man that made you want to obey his every command. You had a feeling you weren’t soon to forget this night.

***

Victor attacked your lips as soon as you entered the cab. He tasted your lips for entrance and you complied a little bit hesitant. You were well aware of the cab drivers eyes on the two of you and it made you uncomfortable.

“Ignore him,” Victor grunted as if he knew your thoughts.

And once again you found yourself complying with his words. You kissed him back without hesitation and were lost in his dominating kiss. 

The cab stopped and you fumbled out in a hurry to get inside. As soon as the door of Victor’s apartment closed behind you, he was at you again and pressed you against the wall. You moaned at the feeling of his teeth biting on your sensitive skin in the crook of your neck. Slowly he drew blood and licked eagerly at the iron taste. Panting you started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and Victor chuckled.

“Eager little one, aren’t you? “

Biting your lips you looked up into his lustful eyes more confident than before.

“Yes” you husked. Victor growled at your new found confident and let you continue with unbuttoning his shirt. Soon it fell to the floor and you carefully graced your fingers over the lean muscles on his chest. Victor moaned when you flicked your thumbs over his nipples and gave them a little pinch. His dick reacted instantly as it started to grow and twitch inside his slacks. With a confident smirk you leaned in and darted your tongue over his nipple making him groan.

Victor pushed you away and pulled your t-shirt over your head. He should be the one in control, he wouldn’t let himself loose it over an unexperienced boy like you. He attacked your nipples and started biting and sucking on them.

“Victor!”

You squirmed under his touch and Victor smirked while he licked all the way down your slim body until he reached the belt on your jeans. Your cock throbbed hard now, anticipated about what to come. Victor unbuckled your belt and pulled off your jeans. Than he stood up again and licked a stripe up your neck and blew on your skin, making you gasp. Victor moved you to his couch, pushed you down on it and took a seat next to you. His hand palmed the front of your boxers, you moaned and pushed into Victor`s large hand. He slipped his hand in and pulled your cock out of your boxers.

“Fuck,” you breathed as Victor`s warm palm encircled your cock, giving it a gentle pull. Victor pushed you against the arm of the couch, kneeled beside you on the floor and gave you a few gentle strokes. You moaned again and let your head fall down against the couch arm. Victor pulled slowly, then gently, rubbed his thumb across the head, and smeared your precum onto his palm. Every time you tried to relax into a rhythm Victor changed it, made you moan with frustration.

“You are such a fucking tease!” you gasped.

“I can`t have you coming yet,” Victor husked. He grabbed your wrists in his large hand and pinned them above your head and continued in a faster rhythm. A sharp wave of arousal shot up your spine and you whimpered and swore. 

“Please stop or I will cum,” you whispered. Victor stopped immediately and you smirked at him.

“Your turn.”

You got up and dragged him up with you. Slowly you unbuckled his slacks and pulled them down. The whole time you looked seductively into his dark eyes and he looked back, arousal filled his black eyes. Victor stepped out of the slacks, you grabbed his boxers and pulled them down while you crouched down at his feet and helped him step out of them. You looked up at his throbbing cock standing out at you and your own twitch inside your boxers. Standing up you pushed him down on the couch and kneeled in front of him.  
Victor`s erection was right in front of your face, and you licked a slow stripe from the base to the tip.

“FUCK!”

Victor`s head fell back against the couch back, eyes fully glazed over. You grinned and clenched a hand around the base of Victor`s cock, and started exploring it with your tongue. Licked up and around each vein, swirled your tongue around the head and darted your tongue into the slit.

Victor screwed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into the couch cushions, desperate not to lose it so early on. But the feel of your warm wet tongue was exquisite. You blew on his cock, all the areas you had explored with your tongue tingled at the temperature change. He whimpered and leaned forward to grab your hair.

“None of that,” you growled. “Put your hands under your thighs and keep them there.”

Victor obeyed, never before had he submitted like this to anyone, but with you he came undone, unable to control himself. Victor gasped as the tip of his cock suddenly was engulfed in the warm wet heat of your mouth. You sucked and went lower, your lips formed a perfect Cupid’s bow around his cock. You pulled off and caught his gaze, his beautiful dark illuminating eyes.

“Watch me. Don’t you dare look away.”

Victor nodded, he didn’t think he could speak right now. He stared into your eyes as you slowly lowered your mouth further, took more and more cock into that wet heat. You sucked and licked your way down, then drew back up quickly, pulled a strangled moan from Victor`s lips. He couldn’t help but push his hips a little into your mouth, but you reached a hand up and pressed on his hips and gave him a stern look. Victor subsided, still with his hands under his thighs, thrummed with the need to move. You began a slow rhythm, bobbed up and down, never broke eye contact. Your throat relaxed and you went faster, took almost all of Victor`s cock into your mouth.

Victor suddenly realized that a low keening noise escaped his lips. Your eyes looked pleased, you sucked harder and Victor had to bite his lips to keep from yelling incoherently. It took all his strength to stay still and maintain eye contact. Suddenly he felt your fingers caress his balls. He dug his feet into the carpet and slowly edged his hips forward to the edge of the couch. Your hand moved further back, stroked and pressed down his perineum. Your fingers slipped between skin and couch and started circling his asshole.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Victor choked, “you have to stop!” With a last suck you let go with a plopping sound and smirked up at him. Victor panted hard but couldn`t wait no longer, he had to fuck you in your sweet ass right now. He stood up and commanded you.

“Take off your underwear and bend over the couch. Legs spread.”

You obeyed willingly as you wanted nothing more than to feel Victor`s cock fill you up and make you cum. Victor walked to a cabinet and opened a drawer. A moment later the sound of a foil package ripping alerted you to what was coming. He walked back and you felt his hands on you. Lips pressed along your back, muscles fluttered under the touch as he worked down to your rear. His hands kneaded the soft globes of flesh, pulled them apart to dip his head to you. His tongue flicked out to taste you, to tease over the puckered bud. He kept his face buried there as he lubes his fingers, ran his tongue over the pucker a final time before he pressed a finger into you. Working slowly to stretch your counterpart, Victor breathed raggedly as he added a second finger. Pumped and curled the digits as he worked you open. You moaned, fingers twisted on the couch as Victor worked. Soon you pressed back, eager to feel his entire length in you.

“Victor… Please.”

“Please what?” he quipped, his fingers angled to press to that hidden nub. Finding it he worked the button.

You cried out in the most delightful of manners at the touch. “Please just have me already!”

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Victor scolded. “Please what?” he asked again. You thought for a moment before you understood what Victor wanted.

“Please Sir.”

“Good answer.” he remarked before he pulled his fingers free, only to lube himself. “Do you want me still?” Victor lined up and rubbed the heated head of his erection over your rear. He traced down the crack only to press firmly to your entrance. A single thrust would have him buried to the hilt if he so wished.

“Yes! God yes! Sir, i need you.” you were desperate for him, a moan rumbled from your chest as you felt Victor against your rear. You pushed back slightly, simply to confirm your desire.

Slowly Victor eased his hips forward, buried his thick shaft into your tight heat. A husky moan was drawn from him as he buried to the hilt. Felt your muscles clench and flex as they adjusted. He felt you shuddered under him, a good sign he hoped as he began to pull away only to thrust in a bit quicker. You took him easily, your body a heated glove for his cock.

“Faster, please sir.” you begged, fingers gone white knuckled in the couch.

Victor was pleased, you had caught on quickly. You responded accordingly, picked up the pace until his hips were slapping into yours without rhythm. He moaned with nearly every thrust.   
“Do you like it?” He asked as he fucked you. “Do you like the way my cock fits inside of you?”

“Yes!” you called out.

“Oh God yes! so…so full!” He answered, his body rocked with every thrust. You own hardened length pinned between your body and the couch, the friction raw and nearly wonderful. You drew closer to release when Victor`s hands gripped your hips, dragged you back into each thrust. The action pulled you just far enough from the couch to let your erection hang free.

“Touch yourself.” Victor commanded, his own release rapidly approached. “Don’t come until I say. I want to hear you beg for it.” The rhythmic slap of skin and your needy moans the only other sound in the room. You eagerly reached down, your hand slightly stiff from clinging to the couch You wrapped your fingers around your length and stroked, focused on the head. Soon you shuddered, tried to work up the courage to ask for your release.

“Please sir…”

“What?” Victor was painfully close, danced along the edge as those talented hips worked. He moaned huskily and angled his hips to drive into your prostate on repeat.

“Please sir may I c-come?” you teetered as well, the shot too your prostate spiked you violently to the edge.

“Yes. Come.” As he utters the words he feels you contract around him, you stroked faster on your dick before you with a shudder came on the couch. Victor grunted as he finished hotly into you. His fingers dented the skin of your hips and his body went slack above you as he rested against you back. He dragged in ragged breaths as he came down from the high. Feeling you do the same as he pulled free with a lewd noise. He tossed away the used condom before he forced you to stand nearly straight. His fingers tangled your hair and dragged you into a kiss.

“Okay?” He asked, wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt you.

“Okay.” You smiled and pulled Victor into another kiss. You rested your forehead against Victor`s before you spoke again. 

“So… is it okay if i crash here?”

It earned a chuckle and Victor dragged you to his bed. 

“Yes. You can crash here.” You returned the laugh, looped an arm around Victor as you snuggled into his pale chest.


End file.
